In the related art, there has been suggested a binding machine called a reinforcing bar binding machine which winds a wire around two or more reinforcing bars and twists the wound wire to bind the two or more reinforcing bars.
A reinforcing bar binding machine according to the related art has a configuration in which wires are fed and wound around a reinforcing bar, and then are twisted and bound. For such a reinforcing bar binding machine, there has been proposed a reinforcing bar binding machine in which after wires are wound around a reinforcing bar, the wires are cut in a state of being wound around the reinforcing bar in close contact with each other, and the reinforcing bar is wound with the wires by twisting crossing points of one end of the wire and the other end.
In the reinforcing bar binding machine in which the wires wound around the reinforcing bar are wound around the reinforcing bar, when one side of the wire wound around the reinforcing bar is gripped between a first movable gripping member and a fixed gripping member and the other side of the wire is gripped between a second movable gripping member and the fixed gripping member, an operation of winding the wire around the reinforcing bar and an operation of twisting the wire are performed.
From the related art, a configuration has been proposed in which a first movable gripping member and a second movable gripping member are opened and closed by parallel movement (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A configuration has also been proposed in which a first movable gripping member and a second movable gripping member are opened and closed by a rotating operation with a shaft as a fulcrum (for example, see Patent Literature 2).